


Don't

by DementedPixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie





	Don't

Don’t stop me, Dean  
Don’t hold me back  
I’ll never break  
I’ll never crack

Don’t treat me bad  
Or cast me out  
I’ll fight for you  
You needn’t doubt

Don’t call me names  
Or put me down  
Make me smile  
Don’t cause my frown

Don’t doubt my words  
My actions too  
Whatever I did  
I did for you

Don’t look like that  
Eyes full of hate  
The way we met  
Was more than fate

I live for when  
You call me friend  
I’d die for you  
Again and again

Whatever I am  
Friend or foe  
Don’t lose me now  
Don’t let me go


End file.
